onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Buchanan
Kevin Lord Riley Buchanan (né Riley) is a fictional character on the American soap opera One Life to Live. The character is the first child born to original lead protagonists Victoria Lord and Joe Riley. Casting The character of Kevin Buchanan was originated by child actor Morgan K. Melis from 1976 until 1982. In 1982, the role was recast twice; first with Chris Cunningham and then again with Jonathan Brandis. The role was recast a fourth time in 1983 with actor Ryan Janis until the actor's exit in 1990. That same year, Matthew Vipond was placed into the role; the role was later recast with actor Joey Thrower. In 1992, Thrower was replaced by Kirk Geiger. Geiger stayed with the soap until October 1994. Jack Armstrong succeeded Geiger until his exit a year later in 1995. Armstrong was replaced by Ken Kenitzer, until the actor's exit the same year. In January 1996, the role was recast again, this time with actor Kevin Stapleton. Stapleton remained with the soap until April 1998, when he was replaced by actor Timothy Gibbs. Gibbs was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in 2000; he remained with the soap until his decision to leave the soap in March 2001. Gibbs last aired on March 15, 2001. Following Gibbs exit, in 2003 it was ABC announced that actor Dan Gauthier would become the next actor to portray the role. Gauthier debuted in the role on June 27, 2003. In August 2006, it was announced that Gauthier had been cut from his role as Kevin Buchanan. Gauthier returned to the series for guest appearances in August 2007 for the series' 9,999 and 10,000 episodes, Gauthier continued to make several guest appearances; the first of which happened between October and November 2009. He made his final guest appearances in March, May and November 2010. In 2007, Gauthier was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Supporting Actor for his portrayal of a livid Kevin in confrontation with wife Kelly (Heather Tom) at the revelation of her romantic bonding with his son Duke Buchanan. Storylines The early years Kevin is born on-screen September 12, 1976 to Joe and Victoria "Viki" Lord Riley, but is soon kidnapped by his uncle Tony Lord's wife, Cathy Craig Lord. Cathy loses touch with reality after the death of her and Joe's own daughter Megan, who had been killed in an accident for which Cathy blamed Viki. When delusional Cathy is found, she has no memory of taking the infant Kevin or where she had left him. By 1977, the loss of their son had taken its toll on Joe and Viki's marriage, but when Cathy finally remembers enough for Kevin to be found, Joe and Viki reconcile. Joe died of a brain tumor right before Kevin's brother, Joseph Francis Riley, Jr., is born on-screen in January 1980. When Viki later marries Clint Buchanan in 1982, Clint adopts Kevin and Joey. Love and loss In 1991, teenaged Kevin's first real love is Stephanie Hobart, the niece of the hated Carlo Hesser; Carlo ends the relationship because of his hatred for the Buchanans. Kevin then begins a romantic relationship with LeeAnn Demerest, but LeeAnn and Max Holden are also drawn to one another. When LeeAnn believes that Max has fallen for Luna Moody, she sleeps with Kevin and becomes pregnant. Kevin finds out in 1992, and they elope. Meanwhile, blackmailing DuAnn is murdered, and Julia Medina ultimately confesses to the crime. Kevin and LeeAnn's marriage crumbles over her closeness with Jason Webb; they divorce, and LeeAnn leaves town for Texas with their son Duke in 1993. Kevin grows close to Rachel Gannon, whose father Hank does not like their friendship at all. Kevin is charged with participating in the gang rape of fellow student Marty Saybrooke with soon-to-be-uncovered uncle Todd Manning, but is eventually exonerated. Later in 1994, Rachel and Kevin are set to move in together, but while Kevin is in Texas visiting his son, Rachel becomes romantically involved with Dr. Ben Price. Kevin ends his friendship with Rachel. Kevin opts to pursue a career in journalism like his parents, and in 1994 begins dating Andy Harrison, half-sister of both Max Holden and Jake Harrison. Kevin goes to London on assignment in 1995 and ends their relationship in a letter. The Cramer women Cassie Kevin comes back to Llanview in 1996, and becomes an investigative reporter. At his mother's Banner newspaper is where he meets rival reporter Cassie Carpenter. Cassie was married, but that really doesn't matter to Kevin, he wants a romance with her from the start of their meeting. Cassie keeps resisting his advances and tells him not to interfere in her marriage. He soon did with Téa Delgado. The sight of Téa with Kevin leads to Cassie's jealous, and in 1997, Cassie cuckolds on her husband, Reverend Andrew Carpenter. Cassie and Andrew soon divorce, and Cassie marries Kevin. Later in 1998, Kevin and Cassie hires a nurse named Barbara Graham. She is supposedly hired to care of Cassie's father, David Renaldi, was sick with ALS at the time. Barbara soon falls in love with Kevin after a tryst when the two were together in the basement cellar of the Buchanan lodge. The tryst causes Kevin great guilty, but he does not reveal the incident to wife Cassie. Cassie finds out about, and she is livid. Barbara, jealous of Kevin and Cassie's marriage, tries to kill Cassie by shooting her, but accidentally shot and killed Kevin's cousin, Drew. Cassie is incidentally shot, resulting in temporary paralysis and insanity (mental problems being common in her family). Cassie retaliates by holding Barbara hostage, but Kevin finds Cassie before any further injury is sustained. Cassie is then shipped off to Switzerland and their marriage is annulled. In 1999, a woman named Grace Monroe arrives in town, charming her way into Kevin's life. But, then Rae Cummings arrives in Llanview, it is revealed town that Grace had carried on an affair with Rae's then-husband. In revenge, Rae wanted to ruin Grace's life for having an affair with Rae's husband, Daniel. Rae tries to talk to Kevin and convince him to stop seeing Grace, but has no success. Kevin and Grace grow closer as journalists and companions covering a court case involving Lindsay Rappaport, eventually becoming engaged toward marriage. Kelly In October 1999, Kevin is when distraught when Grace drowns at adoptive grandfather Asa Buchanan's summer house. Unable to cope, Kevin begins drinking heavily. Brother Joey and Joey's girlfriend Kelly Cramer move in with Kevin to help him cope with Grace's death. On New Year's Eve 1999, Kevin and Kelly drink so heavily that they nearly end up having sex. They, then, both agree to keep the romantic incident a secret from Joey. When Kevin learns of mother Viki's diagnosis with breast cancer, he rebuffs continued Kelly's advances. Joey eventually finds out about Kevin and Kelly's romance when Kelly confessed her true love for Kevin. Unable to cope, Joey nearly strangles Kevin to death with a pool cue. Kevin is then upset when he uncovers that Joey had been stalling his divorce from Kelly. After Kevin and Joey save Kelly from a hitman, Joey moves to London, leaving Kevin and Kelly to enjoy their relationship together. In March 2001, Kevin leaves town bound for Texas to care for his son, Duke, and pursue a job for a local newspaper. Kelly later moves down to Texas to live with Kevin a few months later. Blair In June 2003, Kevin returns to Llanview to launch a political career. Now married to Kelly, Kevin's eye starts roaming in the direction of her cousin, Blair Cramer. Later, Kevin confesses to Blair the reason behind the distance between him and Kelly — she'd had an affair in Texas. As the months went on, Kevin gets romantically closer to Blair, finally leading him to ask Kelly for a divorce. However, Kelly was desperate to hold on to her marriage, hoping a pregnancy would keep them together. When the pregnancy occurs, Kevin decides to give the marriage another try, despite his one-night stand with Blair. Months later, Kevin is overjoyed when Kelly presents him with their apparent son. And Kelly again After their child's birth, Kelly and Kevin soon proceed with messy divorce proceedings and a custody battle, made all the messier when Kevin's soon, Duke, arrived in Llanview in 2004 and sides with Kelly in the separation. Kevin wins custody of their son, but when Kelly divulges the child's true paternity, her hidden miscarriage of their child, and desire to return the child to his birth mother, Kevin becomes determined to keep the child known as "Ace Buchanan". Kelly eventually manages to convince Kevin to give their adoptive child to his birth mother, and the two ended divorce proceedings and reconciled. Kevin also grows pleased when he and Duke finally begin to bond. Kevin and Kelly were looking forward to planning their future together when Kevin took ill. The illness leaves Kevin sterile just as Kelly, who had surgery to correct her own fertility problems, was looking to attempt to have their long-sought family. Kevin and Kelly found themselves getting into more and more arguments, and inevitably broke up. On the day of the wedding of Michael McBain to Marcie Walsh, Kevin and Kelly have a vicious argument at St. James rectory and Kevin walks out on Kelly, leaving her weeping. Later, Kevin learns Duke had comforted Kelly after their blowout, leading them to have sex before a freak tornado led to them being buried alive. When both Kelly and Duke were wheeled in needing surgery for severe injuries, a lack of available surgeons forces the next of kin of both Kelly and Duke, Kevin, to choose which one would got operated on first. Since Kelly had ostensibly suffered worse injuries than Duke, Kevin chooses her, and is soon devastated when Duke dies before being operated on. Devastated at his son's death, Kevin initially blames Kelly for Duke's death, but grew more distraught when he learned that wife Kelly was pregnant with Duke's son and his grandson. Kevin eventually comes to terms with in Kelly's pregnancy, present when she goes into early labor. After the birth of her son, Zane Buchanan, Kevin asks Kelly to come to London with him and allow him to raise his grandson with her. Returns Kevin returns on August 16 and August 17, 2007 to attend the funeral of his adopted grandfather, Asa. Kevin welcomes his cousin Matthew Buchanan to London when Matthew's parents Bo and Nora take him there to attend boarding school. On March 2, 2010, Kevin appears on Dorian Lord's doorstep to console Kelly about the death of her mother and Dorian's sister, Melinda, and to propose to Kelly. Kelly declines and Kevin goes back to London. References External links *Kevin Buchanan profile – ABC.com *Kevin Buchanan profile – SoapCentral.com Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1976 Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Fictional reporters Category:Fictional politicians Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Riley Family Category:Buchanan Family Category:Lord Family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:All My Children characters